Broken Guitar
by Spam da Spammie
Summary: What happens when Hermione listens to a CD over the summer? And when she and her mates, make a band? What happens then when Harry gets Hermione a broken guitar? Will the love start between those two? New Character, HHrRG. Review please.


Broken Guitar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Neither do I own the neat hermione's style , but we can't have everything right?   
  
A/N: Well Well Well. ^_^ The Lyrics aren't mine of course too.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hermione"  
  
Hogwarts Express  
  
A girl walked in the street. She was wearing a short pink t-shirt with a red-haired girl  
  
and saying ,in black, "PunK Girl" , black removable sleeves that included gloves with no fingers ,  
  
and a short black skirt over some black teared off jeans and pink Allstars.br  
  
This girl had long honey-brown thick curly hair (althought she was considering spraying it) and she was  
  
wearing sunglasses. People who cross the street with her, thought she was cool ( maybe grannys would thought  
  
looking to her that this generation is lost :P).br   
  
People in Hogwarts would say: some chick definitely NOT All-smart Hermione G.!br  
  
But she was Hermione. br  
  
Surely , she drasticly changed her style, during the Summer, when she was in France with Viktor Krum.   
  
He had taken her into a famous CD's shop called "Stacatto"   
  
She was checking the CD's.. " iHum, I wonder if they have Britney Spears?i"  
  
That's when she saw IT.br  
  
The pink and black striped CD with an awesome short-to-shoulders red-haired chick, wearing a white  
  
pink starred guitar.  
  
" OH MY GAWD! Fuck Britney Spears."- she thought.  
  
The girl, apparently, was some punk-rock superstar, called Kitana.   
  
And from that moment on, she was her idol. br  
  
She totally rocked! Hermione heard her album over and over again, all the Summer. She knew all her song  
  
lyrics, she joined her style and her attitude, she even stopped reading the enciclopedia,   
  
like she used to, every summer.  
  
She searched every Kitana concerts around, althought, she had been depressed 'cause Kit was only going   
  
to play in the Summer End Festival (with her best friend KayBeh) which was in 1 month away.   
  
The Summer End Festival was a concert where unknown people could play with their bands or on solo, but a famous  
  
superstar always played the 1st song. Thousands of people are going to be there, Hermione too, but the concert   
  
was so far away, comparing what she had to face now.  
  
She was going to meet her friends again! Especially Harry, and Ron... but she didn't know why she was so   
  
aprehensive.   
  
"Maybe because they won't aproove my style? Maybe because just looking to them, now,with their   
  
all-nice clothes makes me pewk? Oh my god, shut up brain, they're my best friends..." she thought, while she   
  
was walking with her loggage and her backpack, heading to the train, in the Platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
"Darn, i'm going to be late! Hermione, why would you get late now, today ?!!??" she thought, while she was   
  
walking in big steps.  
  
br  
  
She bumped into someone and both of their loggage,felt opening on the floor. It was a   
  
boy, who had messy jet-black hair and sunglasses like she did. He even got red Allstars! "Oh shit, darn,  
  
he looks familiar, but hey! Allstars? Punk style? Someone that understands me finnally! And he sure is hot "   
  
she thought again.br  
  
'Heyyy! You should watch where you're going, loony girl'- he said,but he was "wearing" a smile.  
  
'Er.. I'm sorry..really sorry'- she said embarassed, helping him.- Er.. do I know you? You look familiar.'  
  
'Sure you do know me - the boy smiled, and took off his sunglasses. Behind those sunglasses were the most   
  
familiar ashtonishing green eyes, she have ever seen. - I met you when I was eleven. Hermione!   
  
Don't you recognise me? It's me, Harry, you silly :P.br  
  
p  
  
(Er, sorry if it's short, I didn't wanted to explain much on the 1st chapter, althought I'm not english.  
  
Please , forgive my mistakes!   
  
Review please! I will take ideas for the story :) ) 


End file.
